Blood Stains
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: What if Mikan’s grandfather had died in a tragic accident when she was four? What if she lived with others, ones that only wanted a slave? The pain, anger, sorrow, and blood stained memories. Why build the happiness up just to tear it down? Rated T.


Blood Stains: Ch1

What if Mikan's grandfather had died in a tragic accident when she was four? What if she lived with others, ones that only wanted a slave? These cruel assholes that get a kick out of abuse shall perish in the flames… or so I wish. The pain, anger, sorrow, and blood stained memories. You've never know pain unless you had it all from the start, and it was ripped away. Why build the happiness up just to tear it down?

--

There are the days that are dreary and overcast. The mood is sullen and dark; children sit in the warmth of their fireplace, flames for company. On the outside the cold reaches to the bone and chills throughout the body. The tree branches are stark bare, their leaves stripped off in the fall; their beauty gone. Dirt covers the wet snow that lays uneven over the yard, or piled on the side of the driveway.

As said, most children would be inside on such a day where the wind attacks the tree, making all remaining leaves disperse. But one was forced out, to shovel the long drive way. The brunette teen given the impossible task to shovel the backyard as well as the driveway, the snow being deep and in uneven clumps along parts, some deep enough to fall into. But for this, the guardians did not care.

"Go outside," The plump abuser had ordered more than two hours ago, "and shovel every bit of that horribly cold stuff over in the neighbor's yard. Make sure to then water the trees so they will grow again."

"But it's impossible!" The brunette argued, but knew how stupid and futile it was. She had lived with this particular family for three years so far, the old ones had gotten taken in for child abuse and excessive rape.

"Did you just argue with her, you filthy bitch!?" Her other 'Guardian' asked, stomping into the room. He was a beefy man with a outstanding backhand and he was amazing at precision. How did this girl, Mikan, know this? Well, he practiced the precision on her, and the backhand was used on her-

Crash! Mikan flew through the window after a hard punch in her gut. The filthy man drew a sharp blade from his pocket, just for occasions like this, and cut a deep gash down Mikan's left arm. She didn't wince, but her eyes were pained. She learned to deal with the pain years ago.

"Drunk bastard…" She whispered, but he heard and dealt another cut on the same arm, the two gashes now formed a bloody X. Blood spilled heavily onto the snow, and Mikan involuntarily shivered. The man caught this and smirked.

"Don't come back here ever, I'll find me a new slave… a better one, you bitch, sleep in the cold forever!" He rasped, and shuffled away from the broken window. "Honey, call that 'Adopt in a day' agency!"

Mikan cursed silently, her big mouth again. She quickly left the yard by jumping over the fence leading to their old neighbor's abandoned house; no one wanted to be the neighbor's of those slave drivers that had tortured poor Mikan for three unforgettable years of her sixteen year old life.

Mikan hooked her teeth to the bottom of her raggy school uniform, her only piece of clothing. She tore another scrap off the shirt that now was over her stomach. She licked her wound and professionally tied it with one hand.

--

The next day Mikan decided it was best to go to school; it was the only warm place she would find. Once to her cubby in the two room school for grades 1 to 12, she grabbed out a jacket that she had found a year back near the dumpster. It was torn, yeah, but it was better than nothing. It even had the same colors as her school uniform; green and red.

Mikan then headed to the other room of the small building, only to discover her teacher with a raven haired teen beside her. She entered slowly and took her seat.

"Mikan, what happened to you?" Her teacher asked worriedly, approaching Mikan. The guy turned to reaveal a pair of crimson eyes that bored into Mikans. She shook her head slightly.

"Nothing…" She said, with a stoic expression and pained eyes that the teacher noticed, as she did every day.

"It's not 'nothing'… your wearing that tattered jacket again, and you're holding your arm!" The woman exclaimed, grabbing at the arm Mikan was holding. Mikan tore it away quickly, and removed it from her grasp so it hung limply at her side. The teacher sighed; this happened to often with this girl. She shook her head.

"Well, if you are fine, this is a new student that surprisingly transferred suddenly. Show him around."

"Yes ma'am." Mikan said, bowing, and whispering to the boy as she walked past him to follow her. He looked rather annoyed, but followed her none the less.

Once in the courtyard, Mikan turned to the teen, her age, she decided. "I'm Mikan, your forced-to-be-tour guide. Who're you?" She asked in a monotone voice, frowning.

"Ah, Natsume-kun, there you are my pretty! I was so worried when I heard someone actually left the school!" A blonde man in a pink, frilly… thing, said, appearing. Mikan's gaydar was definitely going off.

"My beautiful young princess, would you please let me still Natsume away, he must go… home." The blonde man asked, blowing a small kiss in Mikan's way. Mikan glared.

"If you can't tell, I'm in the middle of the tour. I took the trouble of coming back out here in the freaking holey jacket, so you can just wait and take this Crimson-eyed dude away when I am done!" Mikan snapped. What a retard, does he blow a kiss at everyone he sees?

The blonde looked shocked. "Did your… mother… ever teach you manners?" He asked.

"What mother, why would you assume I had a mother. If I did I would clearly hate her for leaving me in the freezing cold on an old dead man's doorstep." Mikan scoffed slightly.

"Well, you surely look just like her. Especially that hair…" The man said. Mikan rose an eyebrow and watched as he suddenly leaned over to the raven haired teen who had been about to run, and pecked his lips. Her eyebrow twitched and the teen fainted. Yep… definitely gay… maybe both the blonde and the raven haired dude.

"I hope you will come to a new school… at Gakuen Alice." The guy said cheerfully. "My name is Narumi, and I'll be your teacher!"

"Gakuen Alice… I've heard that. Oh, it's there… No. I will not come, now leave me alone." Mikan said, turning. Narumi whirled Mikan away and kissed her forehead. Everything went black.

--

Four hours later, Mikan woke up to see a blinding white. The stench of a hospital pierced through her nostrils. She coughed slightly. A woman entered the room.

"Ah, Sakura-san, you're awake. Just a moment and I will get Narumi." The nurse said, exiting the room. Mikan looked around slowly, and memories filled her head.

"Dear Mikan, you're awake!" Narumi squealed gaily, prancing into the room. He then came nearer and arched and eyebrow. "What's that on your arm there?"

Mikan looked down, and saw that her jacket had slid down during her sleep and her arm was revealed. She covered it back.

"Nothing," She said, standing shakily. She paled and collapsed again onto the bed.

"Doctor?!" Narumi called, running from the room.

--

Mikan opened her eyes, to again see the white ceiling. She blinked twice, and then closed her eyes when she heard a conversation.

"She's been abused, badly." A male voice said.

"How bad?!" Narumi shouted, but in a whisper.

"Bad… She has cuts everywhere, it seems like it's happened for years. The freshest cuts are on her arms. They were wrapped up in a school uniform shirt." The male, who seemed like a doctor, replied.

"I'm just fine." Mikan said suddenly, standing up. Narumi jumped a bit, but smiled and hugged the girl.

"Where am I?" She questioned, wiggling away from the death grip.

"Gakuen Alice." The doctor and Narumi said in unison. Narumi grabbed Mikan's hand, and dragged her away. "Let's see your special star dorm!" He exclaimed, taking not a notice in the world to the doctor's protests.

--

Mikan slowly entered the classroom Narumi had led her to, once she heard him say the words 'new student'. Everyone was paying attention, looking quiet curious, except for a certain raven haired girl and boy. The girl, messing with some sort of invention, the boy reading a manga.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, Special Star. My Alice's are…" She thought of what Narumi had told her when she had used his Alice on him. "Nullification and… S.C.E. (steal copy erase)"

There were sounds of 'ewww' and 'awww' throughout the classroom.

"Sit by Natsume, in the back." The teacher said. All the girls suddenly glared daggers, except for one who was still tweaking her invention… until… The name registered in her mind. She looked up and her eyes widened.

Mikan slowly walked past everyone, a stoic expression on her face. "Mikan… what's up with you?" The raven haired girl asked. Everyone looked at Hotaru and then back at Mikan, even Natsume Hyuuga looked up from his manga upon hearing the girl who rarely talked speak.

"What's up with me is none of your business, you money-obsessed, traitor with only insults and money on her cruel mind." Mikan hissed, glaring at the girl as she passed. Everyone's eyes widened, except Natsume's who raised an eyebrow.

Mikan took a seat next to Natsume, sitting as far away from him as possible. Every eye was on her. Her hair suddenly caught fire.

"Who said you could sit by me?" The teen asked, the fire increasing with every word. Suddenly it disappeared.

"What kind of idiot are you? I said Nullification and S.C.E." She said, glaring at him. A ring of fire suddenly encircled him.

Everyone gasped as the fire started to singe the pants of Natsume Hyuuga's uniform.

Mikan put it out. "Detention." A voice snapped. Everyone turned to spot Jinno at the door, a toad on his shoulder.

"Don't order me, you horrid toad man." Mikan said, clicking her fingers and lighting him on fire. "Ja'ne…" She said, jumping from the window.

--

Read and review please... 5 to continue


End file.
